1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic device, especially to a mobile electronic device using coupling between a metal part and an antenna to enhance reception of the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, telecommunication methods of the public have entered the age of wireless communication, so mobile electronic devices are used more and more often in different sorts of occasions and are more and more diverse, for example cell phones, smart phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants and satellite positioning devices and so on. Different sorts of small mobile electronic devices have been gradually developed, and have become necessary electronic products in the daily lives of people.
In transmission mechanisms of wireless communication, an early mobile electronic device receives electromagnetic signals through a single antenna, and then transmits the signals received by the antenna to an internal circuit, so as to perform a series of processing on the signal received by the antenna. As hardware equipment and technology of wireless communication advances, current wireless communication systems mostly adopt methods of multiple antennas operating simultaneously, so as to enhance characteristics such as reliability, transmission speeds and reception ranges of the systems through mechanisms of multiple path transmission.
However, no matter operation modes of a single antenna or multiple antennas operating simultaneously, a certain hardware space is required for the mobile electronic device to accommodate the antenna in order to achieve a purpose of wireless transmission. Therefore, how to consider the hardware space of the mobile electronic device under circumstances of enhancing transmission mechanisms of wireless communication is a great issue faced in development of the mobile electronic devices.